Silent Dreams
by darkmoonvampire
Summary: During the Rebellion he didn't take much notice to her. Now she's queen and he her loyal friend, there's a side to her he's just starting to get to know. The journey may be difficult and the destination unknown. But in the end he believes it will be worth it. After all he never expected to fall for her, but he did. Ben Finn x Princess.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Just A Girl

When they first met at the Mourningwood Fort, he did indeed believe she was the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes upon. Even though she was wearing _men's_ clothing and they were obviously meant for a mercenary and were covered in dirt and swamp water didn't stop every single man there from seeing how utterly stunning she was.

She was tall for a woman, long brown locks that were pulled back tightly into a ponytail. Her features were perfect on her heart shaped face and her eyes were blue like the ocean. He had never seen such eyes before and he doubt he would find others that came close.

It was until Walter said that she was the _princess_ that he stopped all inappropriate thoughts in their tracks and spoke to her properly. He didn't bother flirting with her, well not as much as he would any other woman simply because she was completely out of his league and therefore what was the point in chasing something you could never have?

But that didn't mean he couldn't admire her in secret. When the Hollow men attacked she stayed calm and blasted them with the mortar as if she'd been doing it her whole life! He knew she had Hero blood running through her veins but he was still surprised when she jumped down and started firing fireballs and gunshots at the same time when they breached the fort's walls.

Truly she was an amazing fighter like it was second nature to her, and Ben Finn knew a lot about fighting and she put him to shame in her natural talent. If both Walter and Swift hadn't confirmed she was indeed the princess then he would never have guessed.

Some time after Simmons came back from the dead, he passed out and when he opened his eyes he was astounded to see the princess standing over his shattered bones panting slightly and smiling to herself as the survivors congratulated her, before heading off to Bowerstone.

It was then that he stopped seeing her as a woman, a person and only saw her as a weapon to overthrow her brother the tyrant king of Albion, Logan.

After that, Ben was thoroughly pleased when Swift announced that they too would be making their way to Bowerstone. When they entered the resistance headquarters and saw Page, he knew he might have a chance at wooing her but that turned out to be a big failure too. Page didn't like soldiers which pretty much ended that pursuit quickly. Still it was fun to try.

When he next saw the princess she was wearing what could only be described as a practical princess outfit and it was clearly tailored to fit her perfectly, because it well did just that. Again he was taken to her overwhelming beauty but when he remembered what she had done back at the fort all thoughts disappeared entirely.

He didn't like hanging around waiting for the action to start, but the princess had to prove herself worthy to Page by gathering the support of the people which she did do with ease. Everything was going according to plan, even with the little run in with Reaver.

But it wasn't until Swift was executed, no _murdered_ before the public did Ben realise that the princess showed him compassion and perhaps understanding in her ocean eyes? But he was too grief stricken to care about her feelings, so long as she had Logan killed as soon as she took the crown. He admired her determination to go to Aurora and see if there was help in that dead nation. Naturally he went with Walter and the princess and it was then when he woke up on the shore after being pulled from the docks did he really start to realise the importance of the princess, not just to Albion but too himself.

A/N: Please let me know what you think. This chapter just sets the scene for the story.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Beginning Of Something New

He couldn't stop remembering the horrified look on her face as she was thrown violently of the ship's deck and into the raging sea that swallowed her whole.

"Princess!"

Her ocean eyes wide and her mouth open forming a scream that would never be heard over the roaring cannon fire. Her hand outstretched, reaching for him to grab her, save her from her watery grave.

Walter had wasted no time in diving in after her and so did her faithful collie named Lucky. But before Ben Finn could dive in along with them, the ship was hurtled in the other direction and within moments he was sinking in the sea and the waves carried him off to an unknown land.

It was when he awoke in the temple that he realised that it was quite possible that the revolution was over. When Kalin spoke to him, about her people only finding him drifting in the bay, Ben Finn struggled to hold onto hope that the Princess and Walter would be found alive.

"What happened here?" He asked bewildered at the state of the city as Kalin led him outside, away from prying eyes in the temple.

"The Crawler did this to us, and no one from Albion saved us. My people are in ruin, we are dying and it seems none of you knew." Her tone was grave and it seemed as if she had not experienced any kind of joy in the last several years.

"What's the Crawler?" Ben asked as his blue eyes took in all the sights around him and thought just how better off Albion was, and none of it's citizens would ever realise it.

When Kalin explained all that the Crawler was and that few survive a direct encounter with it, his hope in the Princess' safety disappeared.

"It's most likely that they were brought ashore near where the Crawler and it's children dwell, if that is true, then there is little chance of them surviving."

Her words haunted Ben Finn and it spurred him in to action. He refused to just stand back and wait to see if they lived or died. It was his duty to protect the Princess, and his thundering heart would not settle until he knew she was safe.

It didn't take much to convince Kalin to let him explore outside the city to search for them and he was utterly surprised when she decided to tag along with him as well. Thankfully they didn't have to go far to find what they were looking for.

Laying face down in the desert sand was a silhouette of a person with long brown hair and a dog sitting next to it. When Ben's eyes rested on the figure he dashed down the broken steps and ran the short distance to reach the unconscious person.

When he turned them over, he released a deep breath he hadn't noticed he'd been holding. It was the Princess and though she looked in pain and breathing heavily, she had no visible wounds on her. He wasted no time in placing his arms under her and lifting her bridle style close to his chest and carrying her back to the temple. Kalin said nothing as she followed him but a small smile graced the corner of her lips as she saw the soldier look tenderly at the fallen Princess.

She stirred when he reach the top of the steps and her eyes flew open and stared up at him before looking out at the desert .

"Walter..." She struggled to get out before her rolled shut again.

Ben Finn turned to look back at Kalin who was already gazing at a small structure in the distance.

"Take her to the temple. I will assemble a search party." She spoke and turned to walk straight past him back into her ruined city.

He wasn't going to argue with her, after all he knew that the Princess was more important than Walter, but that didn't mean he had to like it.

When he reached the temple, the priests ushered him to place the unconscious Princess down in a separate alcove. He stood back and kept an eye on those tending to her just in case they tried anything inappropriate to her in her vulnerable state.

As he watched over, Ben couldn't help but feel responsible for the Princess' current condition. After all if he'd just managed to reach her in time then she wouldn't have been launched off the ship and she would've ended up in the bay with him instead of having to face the threat of the Crawler.

'_I don't know what I would do if we lost her. The rebellion needs her' _

His eyes widened in shock as realisation dawned on him. He didn't know anything about the Princess, he hadn't tried to get to know her since they first met. Heck he didn't even know her name for Avo's sake! How awful he's been treating her, as if she's just a thing to use to overthrow Logan, why didn't he ever see her for who she is rather than what she is?

It was no wonder she only really spoke to Walter about anything. His heart clenched as he thought about how she must've felt this entire time. Knowing that everyone around doesn't really care about you, just so long as they can achieve their own goals for a better kingdom. He wasn't sure if she even wanted to be Queen! How wrong was that if she took the crown and was only doing it for the greater good? The rest of her life will never truly belong to her anymore. Could she even marry out of love? Or would she simply have to do it to ensure that there was an heir to the throne?

Ben didn't know why all these thoughts started running through his head or even the bigger question of why were they triggered when he saw her in that vulnerable state? He didn't care what the reasons were for his epiphany, but he vowed that when the Princess regained consciousness he was going to get to know her and become a friend who truly cared about her.

A/N: Sorry about the wait. Hope you all liked this chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Not According to Plan

He had hoped his little plan to get to know the Princess better would have gone... well better. But what did he expect, he had months to try and get to know her and he had waited until the they were on their way back to Albion to overthrow her brother.

No wonder she looked at him coldly.

"_It's a little late to be worrying about my personal affairs." _Those words chewed at him, and he couldn't shake the image from his head, what he saw in her eyes for just a split second. That look may haunt him for the rest of his life, she was lonely and afraid of what was to come.

What had he gotten himself into? Why was he trying so desperately to reach out to this woman who would be his Queen one day? Why couldn't he be happy in ignorance like the rest of them?

"I'm sorry." Her voice broke through his inner ranting. He honestly hadn't thought she'd want to speak to him and why was she apologising to him? He should be saying sorry not her.

"You did nothing wrong. I was out of line Princess." He looked into her eyes and noticed how they flickered when he spoke her title.

She was suffering and nobody had seen it. She had probably been suffering ever since she fled the castle and been pretending to be strong when inside she was broken.

"I shouldn't have been so cold. But you're timing couldn't be worse Finn. You needn't worry about me, I am fine and once Logan is taken care of so will the rest of Albion." She smiled weakly at him and then she was studying his face for something he wasn't sure he wanted to know.

"But you're not fine." Ben didn't know why he spoke those words but it couldn't be good, breaking her line of defence when in a few short hours she would be attacking her brother's army.

Her eyes widened and she turned her head away so he couldn't see the tears that threatened to fall. She didn't say anything to challenge him for she knew he was right and really what was the point in hiding it anymore?

"No I'm not. But I will do my duty." She sounded like a broken soldier who would fight because it was the only thing left. She was supposed to be the Princess not the soldier, but being a Hero made her both.

_Duty,_ yeah he knew that word. It was the kind of word that could make or break a man. It was the word that had given him purpose when he had nothing left to lose, essentially it had saved his life. But when he looked at his Princess, he knew that it was the complete opposite for her. It was a cage that no matter where she went or what she did it would follow her everywhere for her entire lifetime.

"I understand." Ben spoke softly and smiled weakly at her to try to show his sincerity however it didn't seem to work.

"Do you?" She snapped at him and her fists clenched tightly by her sides, restraining herself from physically lashing out at him. "A soldier can retire from duty and live a different life if he chooses too. A Hero however can't, it runs in their blood, _my _blood and there is no escaping it!"

The tears she had been holding back fell freely down her beautiful face and she did nothing to hide it from him. Her body trembled under the emotional impact but she continued to stare into his gorgeous blue eyes and Ben was immobilised by it all.

After what felt like an eternity of simply gazing into each other's eyes, the Princess merely shook her head violently before looking at him one last time. "I'm sorry." Then she ran out of the cabin into the silence of the ship.

Ben felt like such a complete idiot, he should be the one apologising to her... again. It seemed all he could do was hurt the Princess when all he was trying to do was reach out to her and let her know that she wasn't alone. He had probably made things worse and made her feel even more alienated.

Despite how it all turned out, it compelled something inside him to persist in trying to reach out to her more than ever before. If they survived the siege of Bowerstone and she took the crown like they all hoped then he would do anything to make her time ruling Albion as pleasant as possible.

A/N: Sorry for the slow update, been having problems with my laptop. Please let me know what you think and I will try and get the next chapter up soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Siege

The time had come for the Princess to take control of Albion and overthrow her tyrannical brother Logan. Ben couldn't stop worrying about the Princess, after all he had upset her a few hours ago and now she had spoken a word to anyone since.

He was staring at her as she gazed at the shore of Bowerstone with no expressions gracing her beautiful face. Her ocean coloured eyes were dimmed and set with determination of the coming assault.

The plan was set and when everything began it _truly _began a new age for Albion.

Cannon fire from both battlements and opposing ships staggered their landing but eventually they made it onto the beach. Walter and the Princess led the attack and all Ben could do was try and keep up with them. The Princess for her part was soaring through the enemy soldiers loyal to Logan and cutting them down like dust in the wind.

The battle took most of the night, the Princess shouting orders to their own men and commanding her other companions when they all met up at the centre of town.

"From here we charge the castle and take Logan down." Her voice was steeled and even though everyone had their doubts about her fighting her own brother, nobody said anything not even Walter.

The Princess ran at full speed charging her lightning bolts at the Elite guards and finishing them off with her long sword. Ben was about it pursue after her when Walter grabbed his sleeve and pulled him backwards.

"Don't get too close to her; she's got to do this on her own." Walter's voice wasn't filled with concern, only understanding.

"But Walter she can't go in alone!" He shouted at his older friend over the roaring flames and screams of the dying soldiers.

"Rosa can take care of herself. Besides it is her _brother_ after all. How would you feel?" Walter just looked at him with his stone grey eyes before letting Ben's sleeve go and chasing after the Princess.

Despite the importance of Walter's words all Ben could think about was '_Her name is Rosa.'_ He snapped himself out of it and ran after the two most important people in his life.

When they eventually made their way into the courtyard, Ben found that he couldn't go any further. He knew that if he saw Logan he would cut him down right then with no trial for what he did to Major Swift and the rest of Albion. Naturally he made a joke about her crown fitting and waited where when he next saw Rosa, she would no longer be a Princess but his Queen.

A/N: A very short chapter I know. Sorry! Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Trial:

Ben Finn would admit that he had never been so scared in his life about not knowing what was going to happen. _'I haven't been scared as badly as I was on that day when I got separated from the Princess on our way to Aurora'_ a stray thought popped into his head and before he could dwell on it he pushed it away again.

Today was the day of Logan's trial and he knew something was up with the newly crowned Queen. He had been directed by a servant and was now standing on the balcony of her room waiting for her to speak.

"What can I do for you Captain?" She had been looking out at the ocean, the same colour as her eyes before turning her attention to him.

He cleared his throat and walked towards her till he was standing next to her, hands gripping the stone railing. "I was just making sure you're alright Majesty." '_It feels weird calling her that, I much prefer Princess, sounds more lady like.'_

Rosa scanned his handsome features and merely scoffed at him. "No you didn't" She said plainly, and his eyes widened but before he could say anything she carried on. "You're here to make sure I execute Logan."

Ben Finn was shocked to his very core; he couldn't believe that she had known that was his underlying reason for seeing her. It was true he was concerned about her but he had chickened out about asking about Logan which was his priority. He looked away from her piercing gaze and merely nodded in response, too ashamed to admit his intentions.

"Logan deserves to die for his crimes." She spoke with a steely voice, and it scared him a little that she sounded so determined to kill her own brother.

He looked back at her and her eyes had softened with understanding. She brushed the bangs that had escaped her ponytail before walking back into her room. Her steps were slow and heavy and she sighed deeply before saying over her shoulder. "He has taken someone from me as well."

Ben said nothing as he followed her towards the throne room.

A few hours later, he was furious with his Queen. He felt betrayed by her decision especially after those words she'd spoken on the balcony earlier that day. He wasn't the only one that felt cheated by her choice, not many could see her reasons yet alone begin to understand them.

"_Logan I hereby stay your execution. You and the loyalty of your guards are required to protect Albion from the Crawler threat."_

_Many people gasped and some began to shout their complaints when she continued louder over them. "If we succeed in defeating it and you live then you will be exiled from Albion forever."_

She was going let him live! He could understand needing his troops but that didn't mean they needed _him_! In his livid state he stormed back to her private chambers and barged through the closed doors making her jump and take a defensive stance.

"HOW DARE YOU?" he practically roared at her. "YOU'RE GOING TO LET HIM AFTER _EVERYTHING'S_ HE'S DONE?" Ben was breathing heavily, his fists clenched so tight they threatened to draw blood.

Rosa looked scared for a second before she composed herself and challenged "He's valuable against the Crawler's impending invasion, or did you not hear me?"

He scowled at her and stood towering over her and spoke in a low menacing voice "He deserves to die. You said so yourself." He was so consumed with pure hatred that he couldn't see that he was deeply cutting wounds into her already damaged heart.

Still no matter how much he hurt her, for some reason Rosa wouldn't turn from him. "I know that! He took someone from me and I'll never forgive him for it. He's destroyed nearly everything this whole country loves and holds dear!" She shouted back at him but not in anger, her eyes pleading with the Captain to understand.

The realisation that she had lost someone dear almost made him stop but it just wasn't enough. He hurt so much and at that moment in time didn't care for the consequences of his words. "If you let him live then you're no better than he is. Kill him and let everyone have their justice."

The tiny spark in her eyes suddenly disappeared and the ocean colour dulled with sorrow. Rosa had wanted Ben to understand; after all he had tried so hard since Aurora to try and get to know her, surely that meant something?

But when she came to the conclusion that he'll probably never forgive her for sparing Logan's life she stilled her heart and would speak the last words as not the Queen of Albion, but simply Rosa. "I cannot kill my own brother."

Rosa's words were like daggers in the back for Ben. His sky blue eyes darkened like a thunder storm forming in their depths. His final words would haunt them both for the following months leading up to the Crawler attack.

"Then you are _nothing_ to me."

And he left.

A/N: There a bit longer chapter. Don't worry folks everything is going to turn out alright, I just needed some angst to get things going. Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Mending Bridges

Several months have passed since Logan's trial and the venomous words Ben Finn spoke to his beloved queen Rosa. He had known that he had been unfair to her but it had taken him so long to find reason and make sense of everything that was going on around them.

He had spent all of his time training the army and setting up defences all around Bowerstone for that was where the Crawler and the consuming darkness would certainly strike first. It was always in the back of everyone's mind that if they failed here then it would forever be over. But it is not his duty as a loyal soldier that brings him back to the castle where the Queen resides but his duty as her friend, even if she doesn't realise this.

It started a few weeks ago when Walter had begun having terrible nightmares that plagued him every night. He would scream and claw at the air in his sleep and when he would awaken, the most haunted look would decorate his face.

"_This has been going on for weeks now Walter. You can't keep insisting you're fine...Tell me what is it that plagues your dreams?" Ben was standing beside the knights bed, his habit of trying to snap the man back to reality becoming increasingly difficult. _

_Walter merely sighed deeply and wiped his eyes and the remnants of the nightmare away before looking up at the blonde and deciding that it was finally time to confide in someone. "I didn't want to say anything because then I would be admitting that it was really happening..." He dragged his gaze away from Ben to look out into the camp to see the other men going about their daily duties knowing that they still had a little time left before the chaos came. _

_The Captain had never seen Walter like this and it scared him to his very core. He cautiously bent down on his knees to be level with the man "Walter, tell me please." He pleaded and although part of him didn't want the answer. He felt that he just had to know._

"_I've been having nightmares about my encounter with the Crawler." It is a mere whisper but the shock of these words seems to fill the tiny tent. He lets the words sink in before carrying on, never looking at Ben but the men outside with the freezing rain._

"_Darkness surrounds me, the Crawlers voice taunts and I try to get away but it's always there and when I finally stop running, I see all those that I have lost. They blame me for their deaths, that it's all my fault...I yell at them that I didn't...that I did everything I could..." He stops and takes several deep breaths and Ben knows that the worst is yet to come within this dreadful story._

"_It always ends the same. Rosa appears smiling at me and I think that it's finally over...Then the darkness swirls around her like a dance and she's saying my name again and again, reaching out to me, begging me to save her. I can't move, I can only watch as it slowly consumes her. Watch as finally it drains her life and her last breath dies on her lips and she turns to dust before my very eyes."_

_The quiet in the tent is deafening and it's a lifetime until Walter turns his gaze back onto his most trusted friend and he sees his own horror reflected back in those blue orbs. "It wants her Ben, knows that she is the Life of Albion and without her we stand no chance."_

_That statement is like a slap across the Captains face and without hesitation he stands and makes his way to leave. For he will be damned if he lets that thing anywhere near her; He will gladly die in order to protect her._

It had only taken him a couple of weeks from the forest encampment back to Bowerstone, however his relief was short lived for upon his arrival he had heard distressing news regarding the Queen's health. According to those he interrogated on his way to the castle she had recently been suffering nightmares after an encounter with a lost loved one, thought to be dead.

The more Ben heard the quicker he ran, his legs burning from the abuse but he didn't care. Nothing mattered but reaching her and keeping her safe in any way he could. By the time he reaches the castle, night has fallen upon Bowerstone and most of the maids and servants have retired for the evening.

So it comes as no surprise to Ben when he sees Hobson wandering around the entrance hall in his pyjamas having come from the treasure room. The old man sees him immediately and flounders about in embarrassment.

"For heaven's sake could you not arrive at a more acceptable hour?" He doesn't mask his irritation at obviously been caught in his night clothes.

Ignoring his attitude and his remark Ben has far more important things to contend with and so curtly cuts to the chase. "Where is the Queen?" Despite knowing her name he feels unworthy to use it, especially suspecting that if he did, Hobson would surely tell Walter who would certainly maim him for becoming too familiar with her.

Startled momentarily Hobson points up the giant staircase and speaks in a mocking tone "In her chambers as any normal person should be as this ungodly hour." His voice softens and he sighs gently before continuing "Not that it's doing her any good. She's been waking us all up from her screaming. Jasper does what he can but it's not working."

Ben doesn't waste any more time with Hobson, he swiftly turns round and dashes up the main stairwell like a man possessed. The need to see Rosa urges him to run till his lungs are on fire. The desire to have her right in front of him consumes his very being and there is something in the back of his that tells him that this feeling goes beyond of that of soldier and concerned friend but he has no time for that now.

So lost in the madness of his urge to see her, he practically runs into the two massive doors to her chambers and slams them open dramatically only to stop dead and stare at the unsettling sight before him.

Rosa is thrashing around the huge kings sized bed muttering words he cannot make out. She is sweating and her hair sticks to her skin and her clothes are all terribly ruffled. She looks deathly pale almost as if she is a ghost.

Ben shakes his head violently before striding up to her and placing both hands on her shoulders roughly pries her from whatever nightmare was plaguing her. She snaps her eyes open and immediately starts to push him away from her, the remnants of her nightmare following her into reality. He doesn't let her and simply moves his arms around to cradle her and says softly "It's Ben. You're ok now."

She inhales sharply and stops fighting him and collapses into his embrace, her head resting in the crook of his neck, her hands instinctively wrapping around him. They stay like that for what seems like hours in the comfort of each other on the edge of her bed.

Eventually Rosa comes to her senses and pushes Ben gently away from her. For a moment she had thought it was Walter or even Elliot comforting her, never in a million years would she have guessed that the Captain would come to her in her time of need. She feels her defences rising for she has not forgotten the words he last spoke to her nor has she forgiven him.

"What in Avo, are you doing here Captain?" Despite her trying her voice doesn't sound as steely or as hard as she would have liked. She stares up at his face that is hidden in the darkness of night.

"I came here to ensure you're alright." He takes a few steps back from her and turns on the lamp on her bedside table, momentarily blinding them both. He gazes back into her ocean blue eyes and finds that he could easily lose himself in them, and perhaps he already has for he just can't seem to shake her from his mind.

With her night gown slightly raised, exposing her legs up till her knees, she suddenly feels extremely vulnerable. After all she is lying in her bed, in her loose night gown in front of a man whose eyes seem glued to her in the middle of the night. Definitely not a safe situation in her mind, not that she believes the Captain would try anything and she's fairly confident she could blast him with lightning if he did.

Ben senses the change in her demeanour and the position she is in and he doesn't want to make her uncomfortable so he walks round to stand at the end of her bed closer to the doors. "Walter was having nightmares about what happened in Aurora, so I came to check on you on his behalf." He blurts out in his need to fill the deafening silence. "When I got to town I heard you were ill and pelted over here to see for myself..."

"I appreciate your concern." Rosa can feel her defences lowering a bit, the news about Walter taking her primary attention. "What's afflicting Walter?"

"I'm guessing the same thing that's affected you." Ben says this gently, for he knows she doesn't want to be seen or thought of as a weak damsel in distress. Not that he would ever think that of her. He notices her tense up and suddenly finding it hard to look at him and all these disturb him than any Balverine could.

At first he thinks she's not going to respond to him but several minutes pass by when she finally says "I doubt Walter dreams of Elliot."

Just at that moment Lucky comes running in and pushes past Ben to jump on the bed and lay down next to his lady. The collie's arrival evokes a small smile on the queen's face and she immediately begins stroking his thick fur as she continues on without Ben's prompting.

"He was my betrothed and on the day I left the castle, I provoked Logan by asking him to stop his ways and he made me choose between the villagers and Elliot and... I didn't choose him. I believed him dead." Her voice shakes and tears well up in her eyes but she won't let them fall. "I was running an errand for a citizen and her fiancé had been kidnapped so I went to rescue him and it was none other than Elliot...He'd moved on and I let him go because in the end it was the right thing to do..."

Ben Finn could not say how relieved he was that her nightmares were based upon a lost love rather than the Crawler. However he feels a violent anger rising in him towards the Elliot fellow that abandoned the queen when she deserved to be happy.

He hadn't realised he had moved until he had placed his hand softly on her shoulder, trying to comfort her in the only way he knew how. Now was not the time to embrace but my doing this he hoped she would understand that he was there for her.

"Don't worry Rosa, you'll find someone better but in the meantime you'll just have to make deal with me." He joked lightly to help improve her mood.

The night was nearing its end and the dawn was threatening to break its entry, Ben wasted no time making his departure and closed the double doors behind him.

It wasn't until the doors clocked shut did Rosa realise that Ben had called her by first name and she settled back into bed with Lucky curled next to her with a smile gracing her as she drifted into a peaceful sleep that she hadn't experienced in a long time.


End file.
